


抚子

by ovalsweet



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime), 无限滑板
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:01:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29644092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ovalsweet/pseuds/ovalsweet
Summary: 人妻樱纯属个人性癖，谨慎观看双性
Relationships: 乔樱 - Relationship
Kudos: 14





	抚子

如果只看薰的外表，你会想到大和抚子。  
粉色的长发随意慵懒地系在一起，宽松的和服，腰带勒出纤细的腰线，再来一个蝴蝶结。日式的美人，穿着白袜在木地板上踩出咚咚的声音，跪着向你低头问好。  
当然，薰并不是这种温柔外表的性格，反而有一丝火爆。南城从小没少挨薰的打。  
不过正是因为从小一起长大，南城知道，他的抚子，是真的抚子。  
薰家里的装修风格非常日式，也照应了他的工作，加之他本人也偏爱这个风格，日式的房间，日式的美人，南城虎次郎坐在里面就有一种格格不入的气息了。这个意大利厨子穿着休闲的t恤和运动裤，和房间的主人在接吻。  
薰的腿并拢着倾斜在一边，光滑的肌肤从和服下摆露出来。南城的手摸了上去，沿着曲线摸到了薰的腿根。这个姿势并不怎么方便，他抱着薰的腿摆正，然后勾开内裤边缘。  
内裤被轻易扯到了膝盖处，薰的私密处还被和服的布料盖着，并看不见。但是南城的手明显触到了其中的湿意。南城的舌尖顶在薰的嘴里画圈，薰抓紧了宽松的袖口，他也在期待。  
手指对着薰本不该有的豆蒂又揉又捏，南城还趁薰松口喘气的时候用指甲轻轻刮蹭，薰的娇喘声淋了蜜，在刺激下喷了出来。这下是彻底湿了，黏糊糊的液体到处都是。薰的下体还在高潮中抖着，南城的手指就沿着润滑的穴口插了进去。  
一根手指进入的十分顺畅，南城另一只手也没闲着，扒开薰的领子从脖颈开始向下吻。平整的地方也没有倚靠，薰只能把手撑在身后，感觉马上就要歪倒。他的腿被内裤牵制着，只能张开很小的幅度，但是这并不影响南城的发挥。  
三根手指进入的很快，圆滑的指尖在里面到处抠弄。薰明明看不见自己的身体，脸却依旧红的滴血，他能清晰地感受到南城到底是怎么动作的，旋转，画圈，抽插。他有点发呆出神，南城揽过他把他上半身斜抱进怀里，薰撑的有点发麻的手终于解放了出来。  
只是休息了没一会，南城的手指剧烈地抽动起来。薰来不及反应，突然就被带入高潮边缘的泥潭。南城的指腹突然刮到了敏感点，薰尖叫了出来，手抓紧了南城的t恤。剧烈的抖动，无助的喘息。  
“虎次郎……不要这样……啊嗯……又，又要去了。”  
丰沛的汁水又一次溅了出来，薰的身体一抖一抖的，南城的手指扯出一根很长的黏丝。他把湿淋淋的手伸到薰面前，被薰嫌弃的拍掉了。

手腕还泛着红，是刚刚撑在地上用力的结果。南城裤子很好脱，就算薰的手再没有力气，也立刻给拽下来了。内裤被搓下来扔到一边，连同薰已经不像样的内裤。白色的袜子还套在脚上，薰自己想脱下来，被南城制止了，压着他摁在木质地板上，发出咚的闷响。  
“薰，我要进去了。”

抚子的长发散开在地板上，摘了眼镜让他看上去更加温顺。和服领口开到了腰，一下一下的撞击好像要把人从和服里撞出去。南城低头啃咬着薰的胸，因为双性的缘故，薰的胸好像堆积了更多的脂肪，柔软细腻的白肉点缀着熟到发红的乳尖。薰可能被咬到痛了，用手推着南城的头，  
“大猩猩你没断奶吗……唔，你一直吸干什么……”  
一边被操到哼哼唧唧的叫，一边还能嘲讽对方。南城很无奈，他向上吻了吻薰的眼睫，双手托起薰的腰。  
“看来我不够努力，薰。”

漂亮的身体挂着晶莹细密的汗珠，身上的男人重重地往最深处顶弄。人妻被丈夫随手按在家里的地板上操弄，膝盖跪的红了，硌出了淤痕。脚趾在白色的袜子里抠紧，与木地板咚咚摩擦。丈夫也被吸到头皮发麻，一次比一次用力。  
因为受不住粗暴的顶弄而想悄悄往前爬，被南城粗壮的手臂一把抓住拉回来。薰的和服褶皱着堆在身上，半遮半掩的水嫩人妻，更染上一层色情的气息。薰平时真的很喜欢保养护理，从脸到脚，身体白嫩又软滑。  
南城明明知道薰不可能真的留在家里做专属人妻，但他总会带上幻想。他两只手分别握住薰的手腕按在地上，看着漂亮的薰在自己身下失神。  
“啊…啊啊…呜”  
南城吻着他的后背，在肩膀上啃出牙印。他灌满了薰的身体，薰仿佛真的是被丈夫操狠的妻子，一边哭着一边还要好好吃下丈夫所有的东西。  
颤抖的身体趴在地上喘息，仿佛下一秒就要慢慢缓过来夹紧双腿，红着脸拢好衣服，站起来鞠躬问你，“先生，今晚上想吃什么。”  
明明刚被丈夫操完还羞赧的站立着，不好意思的搓弄袖摆，其实头发都还是乱的。终究是含不住的白精漏出来，沿着笔直的腿滑落，一路洇渍到脚上的白色棉袜上。被异样感羞的并紧双腿，丈夫却从地板上坐起来，重新把他拉进了怀里。  
“我还是比较想吃你。”


End file.
